Voldermort's Batteries
by everyone-is-sheep
Summary: Ever wondered how Voldermort will become immortal?This fanfic is slightly influenced by the matrix, but it still has plenty of magic in! The prologue starts off at the beginnning of the world. This is my first fanfic, so review!
1. In the Beginning

Prologue 

In the beginning God created The Big Bang, which created the universe and of course earth. However in the making of the universe something went wrong and a reaction took place, creating magic. Magic spread everywhere but it seemed to be particularly attracted to living organisms, so most of it ended up on earth, settling in animals. Such animals as dragons, unicorns, griffins, hippogriff, creatures pure of magic.

Over time God created humans, his proudest creation of all. The Bible says there were two humans; Adam and Eve, but actual fact there was three! Nobody is sure what they were called or what sex they were, the only thing we know for definite is what each human believed in, each belief related to magic.

Now these three humans learnt about magic through the surrounding magical creatures, and soon enough magic started to attract to them.

One was scared of magic tried to block it out, even when it was under their nose. The other appreciated magic and used it in a good way, teaching their descendants how to use it in a wise way, helping with their daily lives. The third was evil and used magic in evil ways to make them more powerful and to kill people, this person was using magic to discover terribly evil things.

So there you have the three main humans, over millions of generations they developed their powers and went their own separate ways, oblivious to each other. There were times when they met and had battles but soon those were forgotten.

The three humans had plans for their lives and the generations afterwards.

The good magic people had given themselves names, wizards being male magic humans and witches being female magic humans. Their ambition was to teach as many people as possible the ways of magic and try to banish evil magic from this world.

The non-magic folk had rather boring plans, try to build on their cities and ignore anything out of the ordinary.

However the evil crowd had one main thought in their mind, to become immortal and down their road of discovery would find a number of evil curses to torture and kill their surrounding humans.

Over countless billions of years each type of human grew, mixing between each other. Magic branched out to different sorts, like prophecies being made, magical sports, transforming the human body, using magic to help our everyday lives and using magic to cure and help those who were ill. So that now brings us to today, the time of Harry Potter.


	2. I don't understand!

Chapter 1 

"Not so powerful now are you Harry? Great Harry Potter he has the power to defeat You Know Who. But they were wrong, no one can defeat me, the greatest sorcerer of all time!" Voldermort was towering over Harry, whilst Harry weak and alone lay on the floor, floating in and out of consciousness.

"Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry in barely a whisper.

Voldermort let out a cruel, cold laugh. "How many times have I heard that before? Where is he now? You should have joined my side back when I tried to steal the philosophers stone, you wouldn't have ended up like this. Now you have nothing left, you have lost all your loved ones. Harry Potter all alone, no one to see him die but me!" said Voldermort his voice sending Harry back into the past.

Harry's first day at Hogwarts, being sorted. Fighting the troll, the feeling of Quirrel's life leaving his body. The Basilisk's blood running down his arm, Ginny just alive. Dementors putrid breath against his cheek. The tasks of triwizard spinning in his head. The rise of Lord Voldermort, the pain of the cruticas curse. Sirius dying, Harry's misery. Ron being killed by Draco Malfoy. The ever increasing pain in his heart as all his loved ones are lost. His Mother's voice screaming in his ears as Voldermort killed her un-mercifully. Green lights flashing everywhere. Seeing Ginny dead on the floor, killed by Voldermort, the horror in his heart.

It was all too much for Harry; he let out a cry of despair. His life was over he'd lost everything. So what if Voldermort killed him, his life had been full of pain and misery, he might as well end it.

How about everyone relying on you to defeat Lord Voldermort? Your death will be sentencing them to a life controlled by Voldermort. Said a small voice from the back of his head.

Harry tried to fight off the voice, why me? Why was I chosen out of everyone to fight voldermort, why was I given the power?

You are chosen whether you like it or not.

Harry felt a heavy weight building up inside him; he had to do something, think of a plan, THINK! I don't know how to kill him, I don't even know what the power is I possess.

"Tired Harry? Had enough, well why don't I put you to sleep....permanently?"

Lord Voldermort cackled as he said those evil words.

"Not yet!" gasped Harry, he sounded pathetic but he wasn't going to let Voldermort just kill him. Give up on himself; give up everyone and their lives.

With a great effort Harry pulled himself up and looked Voldermort straight in his eyes. He was going to die, he knew it; he could see it in those blood red eyes.

There was a sudden gust of wind, giving Harry comfort. It reminded him of the days playing quidditch and going on long walks with his beloved Ginny. A silent tear fell down his face, full of the memory of his loved ones gone and the very few good times that he knew he could never re-live again.

"What's this? Harry Potter's crying?" Voldermort's voice full of amusement and triumph.

Harry stopped reminiscing the good times and realised that he was giving away his weakness, but yet Dumbeldore also said was his strength-his heart. To this day Harry still didn't understand what it meant that he had this power that would defeat Voldermort someday. All he knew was it had something to do with his heart.

"Your day to die has only be prolonged by your near misses and lucky escapes, however this time there is no chance that you can escape, I have made sure of that," Voldermort announced with an excitement growing in his voice.

Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of calmness, which he had no idea where it came from. Slowly, Harry lifted his head to face the world, Voldermort, his death. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. _This is it, he thought to himself, my big moment, my time to defeat Lord Voldermort, or the one to be defeated._


End file.
